Unhealthy Obsession
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: They're highschool roomates, one 18, the other 15. They're worlds apart, but it just goes to show that one night really 'can' change everything. rated m for slight mentions of. EdwardxJasper AH AU


**Unhealthy Obsession**

EPOV

I watched, awed, as the hot water dripped from his honey blond hair, and down his chest before being wiped away with the towel. He was mesmerising, beautiful; and apparently ignorant to my longing gaze. He hummed some sweet tune I didn't know, eyes closed, and dried his hair; wearing only a pair of dark blue levi's that rested low on his hips. It felt like time had slowed down, and I was grateful; it gave me more time to take him in, to memorise his every feature. He was flawless.

He opened his eyes and caught me staring. His lips curved up at the corners in his heartbreaking smile, and he put the towel down; running a hand through his hair.

I didn't look away, I couldn't; besides, he'd caught me out many times before and never seemed to mind. I could openly express my want for him and he didn't care...at least not in a bad way.

'Baby, what _are_ you looking at?' He teased, not bothering to put a shirt on as night approached. I automatically felt nervous, he was eighteen, more experienced with these things than me, fifteen; though only for one more month.

'You.' I answered, knowing that lies would get me nowhere.

He chuckled darkly, stalking over to me where I sat on my bed. He straddled my waist and pushed his hardness against my own. I was too shocked to really react in any way; not even moaning though the pleasure I felt was incredible.

'You want it, baby?' He whispered huskily, rolling his hips with a _glorious_ amount of pressure.

'Yes.' I said simply. 'But I wish I didn't.'

'Why?' He asked cutely, an innocence in his voice that countered his actions completely. 'Aren't I good enough for you, sugar?'

'I'm _fifteen_, Jas.' I explained.

'Only for another month, that doesn't count!' He pressed his lips to mine gently, only for a second, before pulling away. His nose nudged my temple and he kneading my shoulders slowly. 'Please baby, I wanna make you _soo_ happy.' He put his hands on my hips and kissed me a second time. 'Please?' He asked again.

'I don't _know_!' I sighed. 'You've done this before, I haven't.'

'I'll be gentle, I promise.' He cupped my cheek and pecked my nose. 'It's just, I'm leaving next year, baby. You know I'm staying in town, but I won't see you as often and...' He sighed. 'I wanna be your first.' He said with adorable determination.

'Why?' I asked; unable to imagine what would make him so...desperate.

There was a short, yet easy silence; he was thinking. But then he looked deeply into my eyes, like he was searching for my soul; and murmured in an angels voice,

'Because I love you.'

I froze, time getting even slower until it came to a complete stop. I think I started to hyperventilate, tears rolling down my cheeks; he just kissed my hair repeatedly and gently shushed me.

'How? Since when? I don't under_stand_!' He held my sobbing form tightly to his chest; moving to sit with his back against the headboard with me in his lap.

'Always, sugar, _always_. I tried to just let it go because you're so _young_, but...' He kissed me with fiery passion for less than a second and smiled at me. 'You're just so darn beautiful, I couldn't resist.' I'm sure I blushed, so I ducked my head; he just laughed.

I shook my head slightly, refusing to believe his words when I was obviously dreaming; it'd be too hard when I woke up.

'No no _no_!' He looked hurt by my outburst; I didn't care, he was just a figment of my imagination, after all. 'Where are the cameras? Where the heck's Ashton Kutcher? You're too good for me Jasper, stop _lying_!' I tried to look away but he turned my head back. The tears came back, I couldn't _stand_ it! I love him _soo_ much, but why should I believe he feels the same?

'Edward? Baby, look at me.' His voice was so sweet and gentle, I couldn't deny him; so I looked. 'I mean it, I love you with everything I am; please don't push me away. I just wanna hold you and love you and keep you safe; I'd never lie to you, darlin', do I have to prove it?' His voice had the slightest cheek to it towards the end; I wanted to smile but I couldn't quite make my lips do what I wanted them to.

'So you're saying you're head-over-heels in love with me, but in just a few months you'll be _leaving_ me?' He frantically shook his head and kissed my lips tenderly.

'No, baby, of course I'll visit you _all_ the time! I told you, all I want is to make you happy!'

'I'm not sure...' His eyes turned pleading and he rubbed a hand up and down my thigh affectionately.

'Don't you love me?' He whispered.

He had me there; I _did_ love him and I _did_ want him. I just didn't know why he loved me. I sighed, I couldn't lie.

'I do, more than anything else in the world.' His expression remained desperate but his eyes had this extra sparkle of joy.

'That's all I need.' And he kissed me. Not chaste and innocent like before, but full of want, passion and need. He was pouring all his love for me into this kiss, this moment; and I gasped at the feel, amazed and awed. 'Do you feel it? Can you see how much I _need_ you?' He cooed against my lips; his breath tasted like sweetened cinnamon with a hint of jasmine, I craved more instantly. I nodded and couldn't stop myself from kissing him deeper; flicking his tongue with my own. He sighed out a soft moan and caressed me back. The wet flesh moulded together in a way so sensual I was in absolute raptures with it all; the mixed sensations driving me _crazy_!

'I love you.' He whispered in my ear when we pulled away to breathe. 'Can I call you mine now, baby?' I waited until my heart calmed down and breathing slowed before I said,

'I was always yours, Jas...ever since we met.' He positively _beamed_ at me and held me tight; one hand holding my head to his chest.

'Thank you, my precious little angel; now I'll never let you go.'

'And I'll never want you to.'


End file.
